


A Little Relief

by ShutUpZippy (ZippyZapmeister)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Lactation Kink, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ShutUpZippy
Summary: Dia assists her wife with a rather embarrassing task.





	A Little Relief

**Author's Note:**

> kill me,,,
> 
> EDIT: https://oyasumisin.tumblr.com/post/174650724917 here's some cool art
> 
> EDIT 2: https://shiroihatsukoi.tumblr.com/post/174698961543 HERE'S SOME MORE COOL ART AAAA

Dia was a very proactive parent, from the very second Hanamaru got pregnant. If there was a pillow to be fluffed, she would fluff it. If there was a meal to be cooked, she would cook it. When the baby finally came home with them, Dia would be the first one out of bed to soothe her, telling Hanamaru not to move an inch. Kanan, Mari, and even Hanamaru teased her for being so hands-on, but that was just her nature. After all, if you wanted something done, you had to do it yourself.

 

That was why Hanamaru breastfeeding was quite the issue for her. Dia had always imagined making formula and holding the bottle to her baby’s lips as she drank, or something similar. It was almost like the concept of breastfeeding had completely been ejected from her mind because she had absolutely no control over it. Of course, Dia always found a way to be of assistance...or, she tried to.

 

Hanamaru sat in a chair in Miyu’s nursery, comfortably holding Miyu in her arms as Miyu nursed. They both looked very serene, but Dia was the exact opposite, pacing around the room and fiddling with the mobile, or triple-checking to make sure the sun wouldn’t come through the curtains and hurt Miyu’s eyes as she laid in her crib, or-

 

“Dia-chan?”

 

“Y-yes? Do you need anything? Another pillow, or-”

 

“Please...stop that, zura. You’re making me nervous...”

 

Dia felt a blush creeping up her neck. She mumbled an apology and sat in the chair next to Hanamaru’s, clearing her throat. Her leg bounced a little, but she forced it to stop, biting at the inside of her lip instead.  _ This is just awful...I feel like I’m not helping at all. _ However, one glance at Hanamaru and Miyu, relaxed and happy, made Dia sit back in her chair a little, loosening up. If they were happy, then she could be happy...she supposed. Hanamaru had closed her eyes, humming a peppy little tune under her breath. Dia looked over at her, examining her. Most of Dia’s view of Maru’s breast was covered up by Miyu and her arm, but Dia lifted herself just a little bit so that she could peek over.

 

Still, all she could see was Miyu’s mouth wrapped around Hanamaru’s breast, so she sat back again.  _ I wonder...what does it taste like? _ The thought was so surprising to Dia that she jumped a little, flushing immediately. Dia turned away, drumming her fingers on the armrest of the chair. Then, she looked back at Hanamaru.

 

Well, it was worth a try. “Hanamaru?”

 

“Hmm?” Hanamaru didn’t open her eyes, but she stopped her humming.

 

“I know you may find this odd, but...what does breast milk taste like?”

 

“I wouldn’t know, zura...”

 

“Oh, th-that’s true. Hm. Sorry for disturbing you.”

 

“No worries, Dia-chan. What’s with the sudden interest, though?”

 

Dia stiffened. “Nothing, really. After all, you’re breastfeeding, so I should know as much as I can about it, don’t you think?”

 

That seemed like a valid excuse...at least, in Dia’s case. Hanamaru giggled, finally opening her eyes and looking over at Dia. “That sounds just like you, zura. Sorry that I don’t have an answer.”

 

Dia nodded and sat back again, hoping that Hanamaru wouldn’t press it any further. Hanamaru closed her eyes again and resumed humming, and Dia breathed a sigh of relief.  _ That was a close one... _

* * *

When Dia heard shuffling next to her in the middle of the night, she sat up instantly, even though she was dog-tired. “Hanamaru,” she whispered, trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness of their room. “Is something wrong? Is Miyu-chan crying?”

 

“No...that’s the problem, zura,” Hanamaru said, her voice drowsy and slightly irritated. Dia furrowed her brow; Miyu rarely ever slept through the night without fussing or being hungry, so why would her being asleep be a bad thing? Then, Hanamaru explained, “I’m just used to her feeding more than this. My breasts are so sore...I’m going to have to pump them. Sorry for waking you up.”

 

Dia felt her throat tighten a little, although she didn’t understand why. “Would you like me to help you?”

 

“I’ll be fine, zura. Go back to sleep, okay?” Dia looked at Hanamaru’s side of the bed, only to faintly see her getting out of it.

 

Before Dia could stop herself, she dove forward and caught Hanamaru’s hand. “Wait. I mean...you won’t run out if you  _ don’t _ pump, right?”

 

“Dia-chan, I can’t sleep if I don’t-”

 

“No, I mean...” Dia paused, trying to decide her words carefully. “If we got rid of it through...other means.”

 

“...Other means, zura...?”

 

“Yes, as in...I-I don’t know,  _ I _ wouldn’t mind trying it.” Hanamaru stopped moving then, but Dia didn’t let go of her hand. Finally, she felt Hanamaru slipping back into bed next to her. “Merely because I’m curious, and you seem to be uncomfortable, so why not, right?”

 

Hanamaru giggled a little, taking Dia’s hand. “You don’t have to explain yourself to me. Thank you for helping me out, zura.” 

 

Dia nodded, even though Hanamaru couldn’t see her in the dark. Deciding to rectify the situation, Dia reached over to her bedside and turned the lamp on, filling the room with a dim light. Hanamaru had already removed her shirt, and Dia could just  _ see _ how full her breasts were. Nervously, Dia said, “There’ll still be some left for Miyu-chan, correct?”

 

“Of course...besides, you only need to drink enough to relieve some of the pressure, alright?” Left wordless again, Dia just nodded, straddling Hanamaru as she laid on her back. Dia shuffled backwards a little bit so that she could comfortably lay on top of Maru, face level with her breasts. “No fair, zura. I thought I would get the chance to cradle you in my lap, too.”

 

Dia shot Hanamaru a stern look, and Hanamaru held back a laugh, relaxing into the pillows and closing her eyes. Dia felt a little less tense that way, able to survey Hanamaru’s chest without fear of being judged for staring. Clearing her throat and trying to stay composed, Dia leaned down and prepared to start, but she paused. “Which one would be better?”

 

“Both, eventually...but start with whichever you like.”

 

Dia looked back and forth, as if it were the biggest decision she’d ever had to make. Then, she settled next to Hanamaru’s left breast, swallowing thickly.  _ Here goes nothing, _ she thought, squeezing her eyes shut. Her mouth wrapped around Hanamaru’s nipple, a bit apprehensive. Hanamaru placed her hand on Dia’s shoulder, stroking lovingly. For a moment, Dia felt a little awkward, suckling on Hanamaru’s puffy nipple and waiting. After a bit, though, she tasted a warm, slightly sweet substance on her tongue. 

 

Surprised, she jumped back, instinctively licking her lips. Hanamaru gave her a questioning look, but didn’t say anything. Dia didn’t speak, either; in fact, she moved her lips back down to Hanamaru’s chest, licking up the drop of milk that she had left unattended. Hanamaru made a little sighing noise, moving the hand on Dia’s shoulder to the back of her head. The milk flowed into Dia’s mouth, slightly thick and amazingly soothing. Dia was so used to groping one of Maru’s breasts while sucking the other that her hand went up to Hanamaru’s right tit and gave it a squeeze. Hanamaru gasped, and Dia felt more of Hanamaru’s milk spill over her fingers.

 

“N-not so rough,” Hanamaru cried out. “They’re sensitive...!”

 

Dia hummed a bit as an apology. Her hand eased up on Hanamaru’s chest, but she started sucking faster, savoring every drop of milk that flowed into her mouth. It seemed to come non-stop. Hanamaru was panting loud enough for Dia to hear it; even her heartbeat was audible.

 

Dia pulled back, a bit short of breath herself after all of her efforts. There were still beads of milk forming at the nipple of Hanamaru's left breast, but Dia had to pay the other one some attention, too. Hanamaru whimpered when Dia’s mouth hit her that time. Due to her groping earlier, there was already a healthy supply of milk ready for her, and she drank it hungrily. It was a euphoric feeling, and even if she felt a bit of shame, she knew that her underwear was getting wet.

 

“Dia-chan...” Hanamaru had a slightly warning tone in her voice, like she was unsure of something. “It-it feels too good...maybe we should stop.”

 

Was Hanamaru feeling the same guilt that Dia was over being turned on? No matter what guilt they were feeling, Dia knew that the pleasure far outweighed it. She kept sucking, getting more and more hungry for Hanamaru’s milk as it went into her mouth. Hanamaru began to squirm beneath her. Dia growled when her hips jutted upwards. 

 

Dia was addicted to that new taste, addicted to Hanamaru’s breathy little whines and the feeling of fingers running through her hair. She was insistent, swallowing down Maru’s milk non-stop. Then, Hanamaru forcefully pushed her head away, and Dia felt Hanamaru shake beneath her fingertips. Dia sat back a bit, watching as Hanamaru’s chest heaved. Her cheeks were a deep pink, and she was pressing her thighs together.

 

Dia flushed. “D-did you...?”

 

“S-sorry, sorry,” Hanamaru said, flustered. “I knew we should have stopped!”

 

“No, no, it-it's fine. Are you feeling better?” Hanamaru nodded bashfully, grabbing some tissues and cleaning herself up. Dia helped her, offering a kiss on Hanamaru’s cheek. “Don't worry, Hanamaru. I'm not judging you.”

 

Hanamaru’s mood seemed to lift. Hanamaru seemed to be less concerned with embarrassment and more concerned with Dia being ashamed of her. “You're not...?”

 

“No. In fact, I...” Dia licked her lips, tasting the last remnant of Hanamaru’s milk on them. “I liked it myself, really.” Hanamaru suddenly seemed even more embarrassed. That was rare for her, so Dia gave her a comforting pat on the head. “Can you sleep now?”

 

“Yeah...I think I'll be fine, zura. Thank you, Dia-chan. G-good night.” 

 

Dia turned the lamp out, and Hanamaru laid down. Dia cuddled Hanamaru from behind, pressing her cheek to Hanamaru's shoulder. “Good night, love.”


End file.
